


Secret Santa

by Robinchan689



Category: One Piece
Genre: ;-, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Gen Work, Gift, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did my best, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Piece Secret Santa 2018, im sorry, im sorry this is short but i hope you like it, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinchan689/pseuds/Robinchan689
Summary: I am terribly sorry this is terribly short and probably awful, I didn't know what to write exactly... ;-; I hope you like it tho...





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BucketLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/gifts).



Now, far away from Punk Hazard, Law stood in the quarterdeck, observing in silence, thinking that there was no there was no going back. What he had started was the definitive war with the Doflamingo family, in addition to the crew and allies of Kaido. Although having Straw Hat as his partner in crime was an amazing idea, if that same thing said to himself before verifying really how he and his crew interacted on the previous island with Cesar, the navy and a handful of mutated children. 

Something that was not expected that pirates, hated feared by the authorities, were actually people who would give their lives for a handful of complete strangers. Not to mention that the captain showed no signs of actually being an authoritative figure in his crew, as was normally done. 

They proved to be rarer than expected. 

Law turned back to the main deck, where most of the Straw-Hats were doing their… duties, he guessed. However, there was no time for them to be relaxed, less by having another powerful pirate going after their asses, even if they discussed the strategy for Dressrosa, it was only the top of the iceberg. 

He passed directly near the guy with long nose and messed hair, the captain from the Heart Pirates couldn’t remember his name properly, there was no need for that though. He was mixing some kind of liquids and then pouring them in small empty balls. All that while he smiled mischievously, clearly indicating that it could be something possible dangerous... Who knows what kind of people they would be, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a psycopath in there, but even with that intent of murder face, it would only scare a kid. 

"Huh?" The sharpshooter turned around, curious by the person that was behind him, unexpecting to have the creepiest doctor there. "whAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WEREN'T YOU WITH THE OTHERS?!?!" He stuttered loudly. However the surgeon just cotinued looking at the small ball and the group next of it, and without saying a word, he just left him, confusing Usopp to the point of paranoid. 

Once Law arrived on the main deck, he spotted almost the rest of the crew and the samurai duo, doing everything but focusing on making a plan for when they reached their destination. 

Had he made the right decision in allying himself with Luffy Straw Hat and his crew? 

He went down the stairs without making any noise, watched as the cook approached Nico Robin with eyes of love, giving him a refreshing drink plus a few snacks and doing everything possible to get his captain away from the food. With all and complaints, Luffy was completely blocked by the cheff, making the archeologist laugh and then returning to his reading, while Sanji returned to the kitchen. 

'It seems like a captain's mockery ...' thought the surgeon when he saw Straw Hat go back to the rail to catch something. 

The skeleton played a quiet melody on the deck, beside it was the doctor of the crew grinding medicinal plants to the sound of music. The swordsman confronting, in a friendly way? the samurai of Wano Quein claimed a katana from the other. 

Before being able to even sit down, the navigator leaves a room with planes in hand, calling all crew to proceed with the plan. And like sheep to their shepherd, they all entered the dining room, leaving everything they did to finally talk about what the other captain expected and almost forced. 

If everyone followed their plans, then there was nothing to worry about. 

\-------- 

Almost nothing was according to the plan, Doflamingo took charge of sending everything to hell by not leaving his post as agreed. Being captured by the person whom Law most detested only left him thinking, and hoping, that his ally would achieve what he could not. In what he failed. 

\-------- 

The cries of war, crying and despair filled the city that lay in rubble. Luffy, Straw Hat had managed to defeat not only a Shichibukai, but the man who had murdered his paternal figure in cold blood. He felt peae in his being, as if the hate and rage slowly washed away by seeing the unconscious body. It made his wounds and tears worth it all. He knew he wasn't the only one thinking that. Slowly, Law for last time his ally as he fell asleep, remembering the stories he heard about the strange pirate that helped a lot of people in exchange of nothing, a pirate that delivered hope to the hopeless and a will to live to those who lost their way in life.

Who would have thought that all those stupid stories were actually real?

That just reafirmed the little idea that he did the right decision in having allied with those crazy pirates that defied logic and the illusion of being less than what they appeared. Although he still needed to see what others could do once they reach Wano.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry this is terribly short and probably awful, I didn't know what to write exactly... ;-; I hope you like it tho...


End file.
